Endgame Guide for Ninja Gear
Category:Guides Weapons Mamushito +1 - The normal quality of this isn't even worth the stun you want, so if you're looking to add stun to your attacks, get the HQ version; it's worth it. Aside from the additional effect, the price tag is something that the poor Ninjas out there will shy away from. Don't buy this unless you're comfortable with it. Senjuinrikio - A personal favourite, and quite possibly the most widely used among all Ninjas in the game. It starts out weak, but once you hit the 500 break mark, you really notice the change in damage. In my personal experience, Kikoku is the only one that phenomenally outdamages Senjuin. Perdu Blade - Possibly the most coveted off-hand weapon for Ninja. The Latent Effect of DMG:32, ATT+10 and ACC+5 is active whenever your TP is under 100%, and even remains active when using Weapon Skills. Shiranui - With 37 dmg (one less than Senjuinrikio's), it's nice to offhand. The additional effect is nothing to write home about, as it only goes off at night, with a rough 40% chance to go off anyway. Fudo - I personally use this in off hand. The DPS is great, and it's nice if you don't have Shiranui yet, or even if you choose not to use Shiranui. Kikoku - What can I say? This is the best katana in the game, and well worth the money, with +20 Attack, 12.00 DPS, Additional effect of Paralysis, and the "Blade: Metsu" Weapon Skill, and is a kunai class katana. There are many other katanas out there, but these are the five that I see more than anything, aside from Kikoku. Now I am proud to present... Nagi - Simply amazing. Same DPS and Delay of Shiranui, you get +10 to Enmity and Magic Accuracy. You can not go wrong there; Ninja needs as much Enmity and Evasion as it can get. It augments a Ninja's two-hour special ability, Mijin Gakure (Particle Moth's Nightfall ), and you get the brand new Blade: Kamu Weapon Skill? If you're into Nyzul, try and get this; I know I will. Head Optical Hat - With stat boost parameters to EVA, ACC, and RNG ACC, This is nice for those shuriken crazy Ninjas out there, and if you actually want the +EVA. I would suggest you use from 70 until you hit 75 for Walahra Turban. That is just what I did, but again it's opinionated advice; You don't have to. On a side note, however, if you do not have this yet, and you want the added EVA, get a HQ headband like Prism Headband (Rainbow Headband will suffice too for my poor Ninjas out there). Koga Hatsuburi - I'll be honest, this piece sucks unless you've capped EVA and are an Element Wheel Ninja. The HQ isn't even worth mentioning. Shura Zunari Kabuto - I only use this (yes, I actually wasted my gil to buy this thing) when I am in my "all-out DD" form. The only presentable thing about this piece is that it's the only head piece Ninja uses that gives +5 STR, which is really nice, if you want to waste the gil for it. Ninja Hatsuburi +1 - This is actually nice to have, if you decide that headbands are overrated, and that OHat is fugly (and it is). With +8 EVA, +8 AGI, and +5 to Ninjutusu skill, it's very nice to have, but getting Sea takes a long time, and if you do not have a static, it will seem hopeless (I've gotten four characters through CoP and ZMs without statics, so I know how those of you that are in this boat feel). If you're saving your beastcoins for Boxer's Mantle or your super Ninja booties, and you have the Turban, don't bother with getting this unless you want to. Walahra Turban - Being that Haste is a Ninja's prime stat (solely in my opinion), This is an excellent piece to utilize. Denali Bonnet - The first of the Denali set to be mentioned, and is really great. +4% Haste, AGI, +3 to EVA and Attack is great, but if you're a /RDM or /BLM Ninja, use Walahra instead. 1% Haste shouldn't be too noticeable, but I've heard different; Go with what you choose. If you're an all out Accuracy Ninja, opt to get the whole set with your Nyzul static, as the whole entire set gives +20 Accuracy. Genbu's Kabuto - For Ninjas, this is just a toy, like Suzaku's Sune-ate: it doesn't really help unless you want more HP and VIT. Otherwise let a BRD or Gaxe WAR in your LS have this. Usukane Somen - Provided those "NIN for life" people out there like myself have access to salvage and the money to utilize the Usukane set's haste boost, get it. This is actually a very nice piece to have. With +7 ACC, +7 EVA, +3 STR and AGI, and the wonderful +3% haste, this piece really out parses all other head pieces in the game. However, just like with Kikoku, this takes a while to get. Anwig Salade - I'm not the OP here but I just had to throw this in. With the available augments you can tailor this piece into a great fulltime piece, or just for a WS/DD swap piece. I myself opted for STR+4 Weapon Skill Accuracy +15 and DEX+4 Increases critical hit damage (+2%) augments. Edricofifrit 00:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Body Scorpion Harness - This piece is paramount for a Ninja pre 75. It is the only piece that will give +10 EVA before 70, and is what almost all Ninjas will be using if they don't have a THF at 75 with EVA merits. If Ninja is your first 75, use this til you're 75. In most cases, this piece is even crucial to staying alive when you're farming alone and get into trouble. If you're a rich Ninja, purchase the HQ if you are comfortable with parting with the extra gil for 2 more EVA. Ninja Chainmail - Most Ninjas will be seen using this, and for good reason. the Dual Wield enhancing effect is why, with an additional 5% combined reduced delay, which is in another sense allowing you to attack faster. the HQ version is even better, with +5 DEX. Arhat's Gi - I personally use this to macro in Provoke, but this is usually meant for kiting. When you can first wear this, it's okay to use for a few fights. If you have the money, get the whole entire Arhat's set; you'll thank me when your Party is /thfless and you're losing hate fast. War Shinobi Gi - I actually like this piece. It's decent with +10 to Throwing Skill and the Regen effect really helps, but to be honest the amount of HP recovered every now and then isn't that much. Still, it's a great piece. Rasetsu Samue - Nothing much to say about this, except the +50 to DEF, which isn't surpassed by many others. +2 to Attack is okay, but not great. The latent effect isn't a lifesaver, so don't count on it. As for the shock spikes, think of it as the blaze spikes effect on your AF, which is better than this, even it is NQ. Yasha Samue - A gear with my name in it?! . An upgrade from the Provoke/Arhat's Gi macro, but stick to Arhat's if your friends or your LS need a kiting NIN. Also to note, MANY of my Japanese Ninja friends use this when /blm, farming, spamming element wheel or enfeebs in PTs. Many Ninja will shy away from NIN/BLM, but don't; it's a really good combination. Shura Togi - My favourite piece for Ninja, mainly because I have EVA merits and if I need the extra EVA, I just pop Ohat on. Shura Togi is great for doing large amounts of damage (which increases enmity with each hit over time), and with the accuracy on this I hit 95% of the time when I farm with it. If you want this, make sure your Sky LS has a bank that will pay for the ridiculous price of it. Koga Chainmail - More acc than Shura and less attack, but no hp hit on this piece. Also has more def than Shura. With +12 Accuracy, +16 Attack, and +8 to Ranged accuracy and attack, this is great for shuriken Ninjas and offensive Ninjas. Denali Jacket - This piece is really for the /RNG gun-shooting/shuriken/archery Ninjas out there. +10 AGI is nice, and so is the +9 to Attack and Ranged Attack. If it's merited, "Subtle Blow" +3 is nice too. Haubergeon +1 - This stands as a mid-way point between Koga Chainmail and Kirin's Osode in terms of stats, giving it the upper hand for Damage-Dealing Ninjas who want the STR, DEX, ACC and ATT all in one piece. Kirin's Osode - The coveted Osode that so many want when they usually can't even use it. Since this gives +10 to all stats, it's nice to have and use, but is not, in my opinion, a necessity: there are far better body gears out there than this. Let a MNK have this before any other job in your LS. In the past and even today, many people give Ninjas a hard time when they wear this. If you're a Ninja and you have this, don't be afraid to whip this out in a merit PT when some imbecile mouths off to you about keeping hate. +10 to DEX and STR will definitely allow more damage (not to mention they add modifiers to your WS!). Usukane Haramaki - If you're /sam and farming or whatever, the Store TP +6 comes in handy. With 12 EVA, this surpasses the SH in EVA and rivals the HQ SH, same for the ACC. +8 to STR, DEX, and INT, even with /BLM this is great. Only gear that I believe beats this is Ninja Chainmail +1. Hands Ochimusha Kote - A LV 34 piece?! Yes, many Ninjas that don't tank while they're up in the monotonous sky farming routines will usually use these for the Attack bonus. Your paladins can hold their own while tanking Aura Statues. Either the rare/ex version or the normal will suffice, but most people will choose to hunt the NM with a THF friend instead of paying 600K+ for the NQ version. Completely optional, as I don't even have either of these; I've got better things to do than camp these when I can use my Togi instead. Arhat's Tekko - When you hit 63, you most likely use these until you are 72 (Rasetsu). This is a great tanking piece, with +3 EVA and +1 to the Enmity parameter. Affordable and quite useful. Rasetsu Tekko - Just like with the Samue, gives +2 to attack, and gives +10 to EVA, a nice upgrade from Arhat's. As for the price, it's around 30K, and I would conclude that even if you are poor, that isn't even worth +10 EVA. Yasha Tekko - In my opinion, this is a great piece, with +7 to Parrying skill, especially if Parrying skill is merited. The +2 Enmity is nice. The 3% spell intteruption rate isn't that great, but if that's your thing, go with it. Shura Kote - Worthless for Ninja in my opinion. My LS bank paid for these, so no loss to me. I don't even use em, unless I have Michishiba equipped for the extra Accuracy. Don't pay for these on your own unless you're rich. Nice to look at, but not worth the price tag really. Koga Tekko - These suck... until it's night time. "Ninja Tool Expertise" is great, but merit it to effectively enhance it. At night, these beauties shine. with +12 STR and +4% haste, nothing beats these. The only thing that beats these is Koga Tekko +1, which gives +13 STR, along with +4% from dusk til dawn, just like the HQ Ninja booties. Ninja Tekko +1 - I use these on my "Traditional Ninja" form, because of the +6 to STR and DEX, it's awesome. Also, since I like to toss my shurikens, with a massive +20 to Ranged attack and accuracy, and +5 to Throwing skill, this can't be beat for my shuriken-happy Ninjas out there. Consider HQing these after you HQ your Ninja booties! Denali Wristbands - +4 STR and MND is great for those soloing /RDM Ninjas out there that need the extra cure boost. +6 Attack and EVA is nice too. Seiryu's Kote - If you're not a shuriken-happy Ninja, this is just a toy. Sure is nice to have, though. Usukane Gote - Excellent for EVA Ninjas, but I usually see Monks with these, with most of Gote's stats for Monk. The +20 DEF and +10 accuracy is nice, but in my opinion I would rather use Ninja Tekko +1. Legs Ninja Hakama - Great for tanking at night. Mine are HQed, but most won't HQ these, based upon their pocketbook and preferences. Also to note, if you like to do damage with shurikens, don't take these off. Other than that, that's all these are good for, but use what you prefer and are comfortable with. Arhat's Hakama - Nothing special. +2 Enmity is to be expected with Arhat gear, and +3 AGI is okay. If you want to, feel free to buy them. Rasetsu Hakama - Just like with the Tekko, these are okay, but +2 Attack isn't much in my opinion. Koga Hakama - These are great because of the "Enhance Dual-Wield" trait. Further reduces combined delay by 5%, and as with your AF1, +10 EVA at nighttime. If you don't even need these, you may opt to get them; they can come in handy. Yasha Hakama - +25 HP is okay if you're looking to boost your HP a bit. +2 Enmity is nice if you choose to macro these in for Provoke. +2 to INT is great for /BLM, but I am sure there are other Legs gears out there with more than +2 INT, so choose to your preference. Shura Haidate - A very nice piece, and usually given to a Ninja if Byakko's drops as well, or even if Byakko's doesn't even drop. +5 STR is very nice, and the +7 Accuracy is nice too. The HP reduction isn't that bad, so don't fret. To be honest though, I don't use these anymore, so if you just prefer this over Byakko's, let your LS leaders know! Denali Kecks - A decent piece of the Denali set, with +3 DEX, AGI, Accuracy, EVA, and something truly interesting, +3 to Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack Bonus. If you're NIN/RDM, and using Ninjutsu, this will come in handy. Unlike Usukane, it's free. Byakko's Haidate - Let your Ninjas in your End-Game LS have this first. Above any other job that can use these, Ninja and Monk benefit the most. However, as this is only my opinion (one of my friends blacklisted me because she wanted them for her BST, and I got it before her), and many LSs will break up over these. Don't cause any schisms between players for these, there are other times you'll get these. As a leader of my own LS, I make sure that my Ninjas that participate 100% get these first. With +15 DEX and 5% Haste, it's easy to see why so many people want this. Usukane Hizayoroi - Another Usukane piece that you can't go wrong with. Grants you +3% Haste with a decent +5 to STR and DEX. Feet Ninja Kyahan - Your second AF and perhaps your most vital in a tight spot. If you're going to be doing Limbus, I strongly recommend you HQ these; the +25% Movement Speed from dusk til dawn is helpful if you're fighting Suzaku and your DD and PLDs wipe to Chainspell (and if it's nighttime). Arhat's Sune-Ate - A great tanking piece once you hit 63. If you're still having trouble keeping hate at 75, macro these in with Provoke, but you should opt to use Yasha Sune-ate instead. Rasetsu Sune-Ate - A decent piece, and if you're doing large amounts of damage, but your EVA isn't great, use this. +5 EVA and Attack is nice. Yasha Sune-Ate - +2 Enmity is nice if you choose to macro it in for Provoke. However, if you're a Ninjutsu and or Enfeeble Ninja, keep these on for the +3 INT. Koga Kyahan - Decent, nothing more. +7 VIT is okay, but is not a prime stat, not a lifesaver, and you're not using a Gaxe. At night, +7 DEX is decent, but in my opinion, nothing more. +10 Ninjutsu is great for my Element Wheel and Enfeeble Ninjas out there, so if you're looking to boost your Ninjutsu Skill, get these. Shura Sune-Ate - In my opinion, this is just like the Kote; a little worthless. If you're an Accuracy Ninja, opt to get it with your HNMLS that avidly hunts HNMs (moreover Aspid). If you're not into HNM, get into an Einherjahr LS, and hope they're skilled enough to take down Odin. "Resist Gravity" is nice to see, but not much else. Denali Gamashes - Another great piece for /RDM and /BLM Ninjas out there. The +3 STR and +5 Accuracy is nice too, adding more DoT, as well as adding +3 Magic Accuracy. Suzaku's Sune-Ate - As mentioned earlier, this is just a toy. Usukane Sune-Ate - Great piece once again, with +2% Haste, +5 Enmity, and +7 Attack and Accuracy. A moderate +7 Store TP is decent. Neck Peacock Amulet - Most of the NINs I know, including myself, usually reserve the Neck slot for Accuracy or STR+ gear, mainly because a lot of our Weapon Skills will depend on Accuracy; besides, there really isn't much choice regarding Neck gear when it comes to Evasion parameters. This item, while wonderfully great to have and free, is extremely hard to obtain. Many players hunt for the ToD of this item's NM (Argus), will even bot it if they have to; it's just that good... If you're an Accuracy loving NIN. I myself don't have this, but I do implore that if you have a THF with TH4, try your hand and get this really great item. Peacock Charm - The Rare equivalent of "Peacock Amulet", this can be bought at the Auction House, but it's better if you go with your friends to try and get this in a BCNM. Chivalrous Chain - I notice that a lot of people who are thrown into Endgame that don't even care what Endgame has to offer by their friends wear this. It's a decent piece if you're too poor or are short on seals to get PCC. Opt to use this if you have a DD at 75, particularly a WAR, or even a SAM if you choose to use Chivalrous Chain instead of PCC; It's all opinionated advice; choose to your preference and leisure. Evasion Torque - Don't waste your money on this. If you're going to do Endgame and you merit Evasion, this will seem mundane; you'll have more than enough Evasion at 75 with the proper gear. Ninjutsu Torque - +7 Ninjutsu Skill is nice, but you won't want to bother with this, as you will more than likely use hack-and-slash methods while spending hours in sky farming Dios. If you want, feel free to buy it. Sniper's Collar - I know; why is a RNG item here. Well, if you're a Shuriken-happy NIN, then you know why this is here. While you must be a Serjeant Major in order to do the Periqia Assault for this, the ???Necklace shouldn't be too hard to get; though the likelyhood of you getting this is a little low. With -1 Enmity, and +1 to Subtle Blow, you can minimize some aggression, while lowering the amount of TP the mob may gain. Highly recommended that you macro this in, instead of keeping it while hacking and slashing. Ritter Gorget - +25 HP, +5 Evasion, +3 Enmity. It's great, it's practically free, it's your choice. I would personally not use this, as this only boosts Enmity-keeping methods. If you're still having trouble keeping aggression (and I don't know why you wouldn't be fine by now), macro this in. ' Gorget' - The DD prize of sea; something that finally boosts the stats of your Weapon Skills. If you're a hardcore Sea-lover like myself, you'll opt to choose two gorgets that boost Jin, Ku, and Ten. There is not a gorget that grants all three; two in one gorget, the last WS in the other gorget. Do not TP with this; macro it in as Chivalrous Chain or PCC will help increase your DoT. Information regarding Rare/Exclusive Gorgets as well as Obis may be found here http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/In_the_Name_of_Science. Shadow Gorget - An unwise choice, as Soil will give you the same Weapon Skills; Shadow requires two Yovra organs, not one. This gorget will modify Ku and Ten Weapon Skills. Unlike my friends, I made Shadow the first week I was in Sea, and I'm proud to have this. Soil Gorget - If you're a get-the-item-and-just-have-it NIN, get this and don't waste your time on Shadow. It does the exact same thing for the NIN Weapon Skills, just with different organs required. Thunder Gorget - In my opinion, this is the easiest gorget regarding Blade: Jin to get; you can solo the Hpemdes, and if you have a BLM or a sleeper, you can duo the Xzomits just fine. If you're a Jin only NIN, please get this; you'll be happy you did. Hope Torque - My favourite Neck piece for NIN. I enjoy having this for the sheer fact that this thing is so ridiculously hard to obtain. Besides, +7 to Katana skill is nice, and I'm always looking to boost my skill in Katana as much as I possibly can, because it means more Attack and Accuracy. Believe me, points matter. The +5 AGI is nice too, and I'm sure my NINs out there know what that means! Waist Swift Belt - Probably the best belt before Koga Sarashi. The +4% Haste and +3 Accuracy are what make this a staple in Ninja Endgame gears. If you're not a Haste Ninja, don't bother farming the codex (which you can farm the codex with another Ninja in the Aqueducts facing away from the Stegotaur using the Element Wheel). The -5 Attack is a small price to pay for the Haste and Accuracy bonus. Added note: soloing the codex is actually very easy to do as nin/dnc, without haste or elemental wheel: instead, use an evasion build and keep feebs on, melee it without lock-on, and simply turn away when it tries to use Mortal Ray. Bring Holy Waters in case you turn away too slowly, and spam them to remove Doom. Don't fight Stegataurs: pick on the three Taurus nearest to the entrance, at G-7. --Gibgezr 06:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Velocious Belt - Only opt for this if you can bribe people with a lot of money to pass up this item, and if you know good people who are nice enough to help you kill King Arthro. Koga Sarashi - With +4% Haste and +4 EVA, this is the best piece, in my opinion, for a Ninja's waist. +4 DEF is minimal, but nothing special. with +2 Magic Accuracy, your spells will do a bit more damage. Warwolf Belt - A simple belt for those Ninjas that haven't gotten their Swift Belt, Velocious Belt, or Koga Sarashi yet. If you're still having trouble keeping hate (you shouldn't by now...), macro this in for Provoke and even Weapon Skills and use Quick Belt for TP gain. Better yet, if you don't think +2% Haste on Quick Belt won't do much, just keep this on til you can get the other Haste belts. Back Amemet Mantle - If you're going to be DDing most of the time in your PTs (usually if you don't want to tank and you make your own PTs), use this at 61 til around 70. It's decent for doing extra DMG and improving DoT, but if you're a rich Ninja, get the HQ. Boxer's Mantle - If you have sea by the time your Ninja is 70, you either have another 75, or you're just lucky o.O. Either way, if you want this, get the coins and keep it on when you're Pting or just in EVA mode. +10 EVA and Parrying skill is prime for Ninja regarding this piece. The others are for PLD and MNK. This definitely outparses Corse Cape, it's a staple to many experienced Ninjas. Corse Cape - If you decide to equip gear that boosts your attack stats, or anything other than EVA, opt to use this at 71. +7 EVA is great, and you'll be able to equip other gear that boosts your DoT. I've seen the price for this rise lately... so depending on your pocketbook and your server's price list, use discretion. Charger Mantle - I suppose you could spend the coins for this, which gives +20 ATK. In my opinion, I wouldn't. Forager's Mantle - If you have the money for this, and you favour attack over almost anything, buy it. +15 ATK and +3 STR. Toreador's Cape - +9 EVA and +4 Enmity is phenomenal, especially for merit PTs, but the NM for this can be very difficult to defeat, and if you see this for sale, you might wish you had a few mil to get it. I don't see this in Endgame, but it's nice to have. Additionally the Hidden Effect:'' Dramatically increases the rate of critical hits taken. At least +40% Critical Hit rate taken.'' Makes this piece a poor choice. Astute Cape - Obtained from Meret if you trade her the Vice of Aspersion from Ix'Aern (DRG). Only useful for the +5 Ninjutsu skill or if you prefer to /blm /rdm. Don't use this in Endgame as /war... Use common sense. Commander's Cape - This is another optional piece for Ninja. With +3 to STR, DEX, and AGI, it's a decent piece, but quite expensive if you're not that rich. Cerberus Mantle - Many DD will opt to have this made from their HNMLS if they do Cerberus a lot, usually from the LS member who can craft these, or perhaps a friend and sign it. A very nice piece for the enmity build. Earrings Dodge Earring - Ah yes, the trusty Dodge Earrings you get at 29. with one on each ear, +6 EVA is decent if you're in a tight spot. Don't use these in Endgame unless you're kiting; they're quite worthless when your PLD is keeping hate and you're not doing much damage yourself; use earrings geared towards offense. Storm Loop - If you're lucky enough to get this in assault, by all means use it. +5 ATK isn't mediocre, it's actually good. Velocity Earring - If you're looking for an upgrade in the EVA department, opt for this, but again, just like with Dodge Earrings, don't use this if you're not tanking or kiting (On a side note, if you're smart enough to tear yourself away from Endgame and merit EVA on Ninja, you might not ever need EVA earrings). Triumph Earring - This and the HQ are expensive because of the +2 STR; there are rarely any earrings that give +2 STR, or any for that matter. If you want to give 600k for the extra STR, by all means, do so. Attila's Earring - Extremely mediocre for a NIN, +1 Store TP isn't that great, so don't bother with this. If you have enough Haste built up, you'll WS soon again anyways. Suppanomimi - The pinnacle of NIN Earrings, +2 AGI, +5 sword skill, and "Enhances Dual Wield effect". If you do Divine Might, get this (if you're a NIN for lifer). Ethereal Earring - The best Earring from the Apocalypse Nigh quest for NIN and PLD. +15 HP, +5 attack and EVA, and Converts 3% of Damage Taken to MP. If you take 100 damage for example, 3 MP would be given back to you. Loquacious Earring - Common sense will tell you not to keep this on all the time, but if you have a mage at 75 and you want to quicken your Utsusemi casting by 1%, macro this in; it isn't that bad, and any -% casting is great, whether you notice the change or not. Rings Rajas Ring - Best ring for melee hands down. If you're someone who likes to finish every quest, mission, and get everything in Endgame, get this once you beat Promathia; You'll find there aren't any rings out there, if any, that can beat this. Sniper's Ring - If you choose not to do the Missions or just don't have time for them, opt for these. +5 Accuracy is great, too, as it improves your DoT. Granted, a STR ring would seem ideal, but if you can't hit, why bother with the STR? Woodsman Ring - A cheaper version of Sniper Rings, but gives the same +5 Accuracy, but -5 EVA. Exceptionally great piece if you're a poor NIN. Ulthalam's Ring - After you have beaten the Aht Urhgan Missions, get this if you want to; mainly if you only use Melee jobs. +4 ACC and Attack is exceptionally nice to have on hand. Bomb Queen Ring - Gives +75 HP, and -75 to Fire resistance. I suppose you would want +75 HP, but if you're high in EVA merits and AGI, don't bother unless you have a PLD at 75. If you would want to, though, feel free to use this. Ruby Ring - If you don't want Accuracy rings, or Rajas/Ulthalam's, you may opt these if you wear Accuracy gear and want some added STR. Decent, but not phenomenal. Spinel Ring - Just like with Ruby ring, if you want more DEX and don't want or have time for Rajas/Ulthalam's, then use this. Flame Ring - +5 STR is great, and it could replace Rajas, but you lose +5 DEX and the other gifts that Rajas has. If the price has gone down in your server, by all means purchase it. Thunder Ring - Basically the same thing as Flame, but for +5 DEX. Omicron Ring - Provided you have Chief Sergeant rank in assault and you do a lot of Imperial Code in Leujaoam Sanctum, let your friends/static give you ???ring and hope you get it. +5 STR and it's free? Can't go wrong with that. Iota Ring - If you are in a LS that does a lot of Einherjar, you may opt for this, if you want +3 DEX, AGI, VIT, and Accuracy, all in one ring.